All I want for Christmas
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 4 UP! Phil and Keely are trying to find eachother the perfect gifts for Christmas. They also have the winter ball at H.G. Wells High. So what are the gifts and whom are they going with? Find out in this PhilKeely Romance story! All reviews
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ **I **do not** own Phil of the Future or any of the characters of the show.

**A/n- **Okay, here's my first PotF story, I hope that you like it! All **reviews** appreciated, all **flames** are used on the camp fire to make Smores! Yumm!

Okay here's the first chapter:

Chapter 1: I have a good idea...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Phil walked into the Diffy House. It was winter and it was close to being the winter ball at H.G. Wells high-school. Phil walked up to his room and sat on his bed. He grabbed the replicator and cloned himself, "So Phil-One, how was your day?" he asked. "Good, and your's Phil?" Phil-One asked. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" Phil yelled while he destroyed Phil-One with the replicator.

"So, what now?" he asked himself. Phil grabbed the phone and called Kelly.

"Hello?" Keely asked.

"Hey Keels, it's Phil, I was wondering if you wanted to go to...,"

"Yes, Phil, I do want to go with you." Keely exclaimed.

"Wait, don't you think that it would be better if you found out where we were going first?" Phil asked.

"I already know Phil." Keely replied excitedly.

"How did you know that I wanted us to go to the mall?" Phil asked.

"Oh, right, the mall. I didn't." Keely replied disappointedly.

"But you said you did." Phil replied.

"Um, I was joking, um yeah I'll go to the mall with you." she replied.

"Allright then, I'll see you in a few minutes." he said.

"Okay, bye." Keely hung up the phone. She walked over to the closet.

"So he didn't want to ask you to the ball, that doesn't mean he won't." Keely said to herself while grabbing her shoes, and putting them on.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Keely and Phil walked into the store, Gibson. Keely wanted to go in there because she saw the Guitars in the window. Keely looked at everyone of them and touched the carefully. Phil had gone off into another isle and looked at all the guitars in them when all of a sudden he heard something. That something sounded something like this, "Phil! Oh my gosh! Get over here!"

Phil ran over to Keely as quick as he could, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, look at this guitar." She said nodding at the guitar in her hands.

Phil looked down at the brown guitar with black accents in it. It was beautifal.

"I've always wanted one of these, there beautifal. To bad they cost like seven hundread dollars, and that's even on sale." Keely said while walking out of the guitar store.

Phil had a idea, it was gonna be hard to do, but he had a good idea...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Phil and Keely now walked into the electronics store. Keely was walking around looking at the electronic when all of a sudden she heard something, and this something sounded like this..., "Keely! Oh my gosh get over here!" he yelled. Keely ran over to Phil.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's a sony camera, I've always wanted one of the 'high-tech' ones, to bad that cost, seven hundread dollars." Phil said while putting the camera down and walking out of the store.

Keely had an idea, it would be hard to do, but it was a very good idea...

To be continued...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

What is there ideas you may ask? Find out in the next chapter!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/n- **I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for reading now please review. See-ya at the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I **do not** own Phil of the future, or any of the characters. If I did, let's not get into that at the moment.

**A/n- **Thanks for reading the last chapter of 'All I want for Christmas.' I hope that you guys like this chapter. All **reviews **appreciated, all **flames **are on the stove when Barbara tries to cook something that's not in a can. All **Review Responses **at the bottom of the page.

Now without further adue the next chapter of 'All I want for Christmas.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Phil's plan...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil walked Keely home then went back to the mall before dinner that night.

Phil walked back into Gibson and looked at the guitar in the store. "Seven hundread dollars...," Phil said to himself, "How are you going to get that kind of money?" Phil looked down at the camera in his hand, "You have to do what you have to do." he walked out of Gibson and went to the Pawn shop.

"Can I help you?" the lady at the register asked.

"Um, yes, I was wondering how much you would give for this?" he asked.

The lady thoroughly investigated the camera, "Two hundread dollars."

"Allright." Phil said.

The woman gave the money to Phil and he walked out of the store with no camera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil kept looking around the mall for some kind of job opportunity. If he wanted to get Keely something good for Christmas then he would have to get a job. Just then he walked past the mall's office. There on the window was a sign, the sign said..., "Needing a 'Santa Claus' for the mall pays five hundread dollars."

Phil grabbed the sign off the window and rushed into the store. He quickly ran into the office and saw someone sitting at a desk.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes, um, I'm here about...," Phil pointed at the sign in his hand.

"Come in and have a seat." the man replied and pointed toward a seat in his office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So your interested in being 'Santa Claus' for about three weeks?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir." Phil said.

"Allright, your hired, because no one else wanted to do it, okay?" the man asked.

"Yeah." Phil said while walking toward the door so he could leave.

"And Mr. Diffy?" the man asked.

"Yes, Sir?" he asked while turning around.

The man threw a box at Phil, "Get to work tommorrow."

"Yes sir." Phil replied then left the office.

He was on his way to five hundread dollars, what little did he know was that Keely had an idea too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil walked up to his room so he could put the box in 'safe-keeping' in his closet. "Phil! Dinner's ready!" Barbara yelled. "Coming Mom!" he yelled while putting the box in the closet. Phil walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, "So, what's for dinner?" he asked.

"Steak, baked potatoes, salad, and sour-dough rolls." Barbara replied while taking a seat beside Lloyd. "Where did you go this afternoon after dropping Keely off?" Barbara asked while handing around the bowl of salad. "Oh, I uh, went, uh, back to the mall...," Phil started while grabbing the bowl from his dad. "What for?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh, I, uh wanted to check out a few more stores." Phil replied.

"Allright honey, uh, so you excited about the winter ball?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah." Phil replied. He was thinking of asking Keely but he didn't know if she would say yes or not.

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What idea does Keely have? Find out in the next chapter of 'All I want for Christmas.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n-** Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed so far please keep it up, now off to the **Review Responses.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review Responses:**

**jeevesandwooster- **Wow! You like PotF too? I'm glad that you liked the last chapter of this story. Yes, we have computer problems, the computer is VERY old! LOL! Thanks for reviewing, I hope that you liked this chapter too!

**philfanatic08- **Here's an update for you! Thanks for the review, I hope that you liked this chapter!

**Michelle Kay- **Sorry if you don't like this kind of a story, there is nothing I can do about it! Thanks for the review, and if your still reading, hope that you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**I **do not **own Phil of the Future, or any of the characters of the show.

**A/n-** Thanks for reading the last chapters of 'All I want for Christmas.' I hope that you guys like this chapter. All **reviews **appreciated all **flames** are used on the camp fire to warm you up! All **Review Responses **at the bottom of the page. Here's the right chapter! Sorry about the mistake!

Now here's the third chapter of 'All I want for Christmas.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Keely's plan, and the question...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely walked back to the mall after Phil dropped her off, she had a plan and now she was going to full-fill it. She walked into the mall and walked over to the electronic store. She looked at the camera. "Seven hundread dollars...," she said to herself, "...Who are you fooling Keely? You'll never get that kind of money." she said to herself then walked out of the store, and then went to the pawn shop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Um, how much will you give me for this?" Keely asked while placing her guitar up on the table.

The woman examined the guitar then put it down, "Atleast two hundread." she replied.

"Allright." Keely said while taking the money from the woman, then left the store.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely walked around the mall to see if she could find some place to work. Just then she walked by the mall office, there was a sign on that office, and that sign read, "Needed, 'Mrs. Claus' make five-hundread dollars in three weeks." Keely grabbed the sign and ran into the office.

There sat a man at the desk. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, I want the job, as uh...," Keely pointed to the sign that she was holding.

The man smiled, why was kids wanting to be the 'Clauses?' "Have a seat." he replied and pointed at a chair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you want the part as 'Mrs. Claus'?" the man asked.

"Yes sir." Keely replied.

"Well, your hired, but that's just because no one else wanted to do it." the man replied.

"Thanks so much!" Keely screamed as she started to leave.

"And Ms. Teslow?" the man asked.

"Yeah?" Keely asked while turning around.

The man through a box at her, "Get to work tommorrow."

"Yes sir." Keely replied then left the mall in a good mood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely snuck up to her room so she could put the box in 'safe keepings' under her bed. "Keely! Time for dinner!" Keely's mom, Mandy yelled. "Coming!" Keely yelled back then walked down stairs to the kitchen after hiding the box. "So what are we having?" she asked. "Pizza." Mandy said pointing at two boxes on the dining room table. "Can I have Phil to come over? He loves pizza." Keely asked. "Yeah sure." Mrs. Teslow said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later Phil was over at Keely's house eating pizza. He liked steak and everything, but he liked pizza more so he couldn't object when Keely invited him over.

"Thanks for letting me come over Mrs. Teslow." Phil said while eating a peice of cheese pizza.

"Your welcome." she replied.

"Hey, Phil you want to go up to my room and work on our homework?" Keely asked. Phil pointed at the pizza. "The pizza can come too." she replied.

Phil grabbed the box and went upstairs with Keely.

"So, what do you want to start on first?" Phil asked whil pulling his books out of his back-pack.

"Geography." Keely replied.

"Allright then." Phil said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Benjamin Franklin invinted the...," Phil asked.

"Light-bulb, Thomas Jefferson sighned the...," Keely asked.

"Declaration of Independance." Phil replied.

"Right. I guess we are ready for that quiz tommorrow. huh?" Keely asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Phil replied.

"So, what are you doing the night of the dance?" Keely asked.

"Uh, I was wondering if you would...," Phil started.

_"Yes! He's actually asking me, I got my dress already! Yes!" _Keely thought.

"Yes?" Keely asked.

"Like to...," Phil started.

"Yes?" Keely asked again.

"Go with me to the ball." Phil asked while looking down at his hands.

"Yes Phil, I will." she replied.

"It's okay if you don't want to go. I wouldn't blame you if you don't, I mean, I wouldn't go with me either, and...," Phil started while still looking down at his hands.

"Phil...," Keely said.

"Yes?" Phil asked.

"...,I said, 'I'll go'." Keely replied.

"You will?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." Keely replied.

"Well, I, uh, have to, uh, go. See-ya tommorrow Keels." Phil said while leaving.

"Bye." Keely replied. Once she made sure that Phil was out of sight she exclaimed, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm going with Phil! I'm going with Phil!" she yelled while jumping up and down on her bed.

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen to the two's secrets? Find out in the next chapter of 'All I want for Christmas.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- **Okay, thanks for reading and reviewing the first three chapters of 'All I want for Christmas.' Keep it up! I will have another chapter up soon. I am going to Louisville, Kentucky for competition on the 16th-21st, so this will probably be the last chapter that I post before I go. If your lucky, then I may be able to post again! Now on to the **Review Responses. **See-ya later!

-KerowynGreenleaf.

**Review Responses:**

**Faunamon- **Sorry that I scared ya! Thanks for the review, I hope that you liked this chapter, continue to R&R!

**Queen of Harry Potter- **Yep, and this chapter, you found out Keely's job, so I hope that it made you more at ease. LOL! Thanks for the review, I hope that you liked this chapter, continue to R&R!

**BLUEshlushPUPPIES- **I like your name! LOL! And your somewhat right, there's a twist to it, but you'll find that out later! LOL! Thanks for the review, I hope that you liked this chapter, continue to R&R!

**jeevesandwooster- **Yeah that's true..., LOL! I have the same reaction! LOL! Thanks for the review, I hope that you liked this chapter, and continue to R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**I **do not** own Phil of the Future or any of the characters of the show.

**A/n- **Thanks to everyone who has read the last four chapters of 'All I want for Christmas.' I hope that you guys like this chapter. All **reviews** appreciated all **flames** are used on the bonfire to lighten up the place around it.

Now without further adue, Here's the next chapter of 'All I want for Christmas'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four: School and Jobs...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phil! Wake up! It's time for you to wake up so you to go to school." Barbara yelled.

"Coming mom!" Phil moaned while he climbed out of his bed. Phil walked to the bathroom to take a shower, and moments later returned and got dressed. Phil grabbed his home work and put it in his back-pack, he also grabbed the box and put it in there too. Phil walked down the stairs, dropped his back-pack, and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl, some cereal, and the milk.

"So, how did your study session go last night?" Barbara asked.

"Fine." Phil replied.

"I'm sure it was 'fine.' I bet that you asked her to the winter ball." Pim joked, "Phil and Keely, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Actually I did." Phil replied while hitting Pim over the head.

"What?" Pim asked in dismay.

"Yep, I did." Phil replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keely! Wake up, now!" Mandy yelled.

"Coming mom!" Keely moaned while walking to the shower. Moments later she returned and got dressed. Keely grabbed the box from underneath her bed and put it in her back-pack with her homework. Keely walked down the stairs, dropped her back-pack and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a pop-tart out of the cabinet and ate it.

"So, what was the 'Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm going with Phil! Yes!' thing about last night hmm?" Mandy asked.

"Phil asked me out to the winter ball!" Keely exclaimed.

"That's great honey!" Mandy replied.

There was a blow of a horn outside of Keely's house. "That's the bus, see-ya mom!" Keely yelled while grabbing her back-pack and running outside.

"Bye!" Mandy yelled back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil walked onto the bus. He spotted Keely and sat down next to her. "Good-morning."

"Hey." Keely replied.

"So, you ready for the 'test' today?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, you?" Keely asked.

"Yeah, uh, Keels, what are you wearing to the winter ball?" Phil asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just want to know." Phil replied.

"Oh, okay, the color of it is like a 'burgandy-wine' type." Keely replied.

"Allright." Phil said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, where are you going?" Keely asked while walking with Phil out of H.G. Wells high-school.

"The mall." Phil replied. "I got a job."

"Oh, yeah? I did too, where's your job at?" Keely asked.

"Uh, in the mall." Phil replied.

"Right." Keely said. "Well, I may see you there sometime, right?"

"Yeah, me too." Phil replied while walking in a different path than Keely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil walked into the dressing room at the office in the mall. He quickly changed into the Santa outfit and came out.

"Now, 'Santa' you need to go out and sit in your chair." the man replied.

"Uh, Mr.?" Phil started.

"Right, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you my name, Kirk Davids." he replied.

"Mr. Davids, there is two seats outside, which one do I sit in?" Phil asked.

"The one on the left." Kirk replied.

"Thanks." Phil said while exiting the office to go and sit at the designated spot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely walked out of the 'ladies' dressing room in her 'Mrs. Claus' attire.

"Now, 'Mrs. Claus' you have two minutes to go get in the chair before the kids arrive." Kirk replied.

"Allright, uh what am I supposed to say?" Keely asked.

"Well, you just go along with 'Mr. Claus' up there, and be nice to the kids." Kirk replied.

"What, 'Mr. Claus?' I thought that I was doing this by myself." Keely exclaimed.

"Well 'Mrs. Claus' isn't much fun without a 'Mr. Claus' now is she?" Kirk asked.

"Guess not." Keely replied while leaving the office, and walking over to her seat.

"Hi, I'm 'Mr. Claus', and I'm supposing your supposed to be the 'Mrs. Claus', huh?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, Phil!" Keely exclaimed.

"Keely!" Phil exclaimed.

To be continued...

Now that they know that they are 'Mr. Mrs. Claus' then what will happen? Find out in the next chapter!

**A/n-** Thanks for **reading** now please **review**! I hope that you guys liked this chapter thanks to all who have read the last chapters and reviewed!

KerowynGreenleaf.


End file.
